Nothing To Be Afraid Of
by Astrella Maray Xenith
Summary: Poland and Lithuania are playing the leads, but a storm brews and they are locked into a dressing room. Will they be able to hold their feelings in? Sort of PWP. Yaoi. M for smut and Romano cussing. For Cygrus! Might have extra chapter, if requested enuf!


**Alright, this is a lil' sumthin' sumthin' for ma petit belle, Poland (AKA Kaitiln, AKA Cygrus), who generously agreed to let me call her pet names in French and Polish for a week. There were many options, and I nearly went with PruCan, but chose what I knew would make her happiest! ^^**

**Enjoy mes amis!**

* * *

><p>A roll of thunder rumbled though the silence as a blonde and brunette stood in front of a mirror preparing for their play. The blonde was tying the brunette's hair back with a leather band. When he finished, the brunette sighed and turned to his companion.<p>

"I don't know about this France…"

"Ah! _Mon ami, _you worry too much! Feliks will LOVE it." The French man made one final adjustment and stepped back to admire his handiwork.

Lithuania was wearing a tan peasant type shirt with a leather drawstring laced in the front, slightly darker pants, and worn leather boots that came approximately to his knees. He sighed and looked himself over in the mirror once more before picking up a soft leather belt with a sword sheath on it. France fastened it around his waist as Lithuania gave the sword sitting on the table a worried glance. "Is that thing real?"

France merely nodded. The lights flickered. Lithuania's brow furrowed slightly. _3... 2... 1..._

_**BANG**_

The door burst open and two arms were flung around him. They hit the wall an inch back and slid to the floor. "Poland, don't worry. It's just a storm. Um… By any chance, are you…?" He didn't finish the sentence because he already knew the answer.

"L-like, d-duh. W-why wouldn't I be J-Juliet?" Poland stuttered as a loud crack of thunder resounded through the otherwise silent room.

France helped the two up and Lithuania looked at Poland's costume in full body. He was wearing a long tan dress made from the same material as my shirt with a drawstring like mine. His sleeves came to his hands (nearly covering them) and the brunette noticed him gripping a string of beads. "Want me to put the beads on you?"

Poland looked at them in this hand. "I can, like, totally do it myself, Lithuania." Said man's eyes flashed with a bit of worry at the use of his formal name.

"_Lenkija, kas yra negerai_?"*

"It's, like, nothing. You look cool, by the way."

"Thank you."

He nodded and started trying to fasten the beads around his neck. As Lithuania looked at them, He realized it was Romano's rosary. "Ah, we never _did _find a rosary for you, did we?"

He simply shook his head and continued to struggle with the clasp.

The brunette moved behind him like he was retrieving the sword, but instead set his hands over the shorter blonde's. "Let me. This is almost painful to watch."

Poland nodded and fidgeted as the storm grew more raucous outside. When Lithuania finished, Poland spun around and buried his head in the taller man chest. "Make it, like, go away, or something. I totally can't do this with it like _that _out there!"

Lithuania smiled at his little Poland and felt tears on his chest. "There there. Shall I sing you a Lithuanian or a Polish lullaby to calm you down?"

The blonde sniffed, taking in the scent of the costume as well as Lithuania's natural scent. It was sweet, spicy, and something else. He couldn't put his finger on that final smell. "L-Lithuanian."

The brunette nodded and complied to his friends request.

_Ant kalno murai -_

_Joja , joja lietuvaiciai,Nesa, nesa vainikaiti,_

_Vainika rutu,_

_Vainika rutu*_

The song went on, Lithuania stroking Poland's, hair as France left the room. Poland was calming down, and by the end, his tears were nearly all gone. "T-thanks. That really-"

There was a flash again outside and the lights all went out. Lithuania pulled Poland to the door and tried to open it, realizing it had an electric lock. He let out an exasperated sigh.

Poland just stood, gripping Lithuania's hand a vice like grip out of sheer terror. He gulped. "Is something, like, wrong?"

"It's locked… And we can't unlock it until the power comes on."

Another flash lit the room. For the first time, Poland realized how serious Lithuania could be about him as the taller nation picked him up and set him on a small couch-like thing. He picked up the sword- which he now knew was real- and sheathed it as he swept the table cloth off and over to Poland. He wrapped it around the blonde and smiled. "Need me to sit with you?"

Poland nodded and his friend complied. He leaned against the Lithuanian, burying his head into his shoulder whenever the was a flash of lightning of clap of thunder.

Half an hour passed and the storm still didn't let up. If anything, It just got worse.

"Leit?" Poland's voice seemed tense and strung.

"Yes, Feliks?" Lithuania had been stroking his friends hair in an attempt to keep him calm, but it appeared to do no good.

"W-why are you, like, trying t-to help m-me?" Another clap of thunder and Poland was clinging to Lithuania's sleeve yet again. The wind was picking up intensely outside.

"Because you're special to me. We've been friends our whole life, basically." _And because I love you. _He wanted so badly to say that last sentence. To let Poland know how he felt. He knew it was a lost cause, though. He knew his friend didn't feel the same.

"Am I r-really special enough to, like, do half the shiz you d-do for m-me?" Poland's arms unconsciously slipped around his friends' shoulders and Lithuania moved to be more comfortable for them both.

"You're more special to me than anyone, Feliks. I promise." He wrapped his arms around the blonde and pulled him onto his lap. "There are no words to describe how special you are to me."

The Pole's head shot up and he looked into his friend's olive eyes. "I'm, like, _totally_ glad I'm a really special friend to you." _But just a friend. I'll never be more than a friend._ Poland's judgment clouded severely. And he leaned up until his lips brushed Lithuania's. He immediately pulled back and stood up, walking a few feet away from the couch and his secret crush.

Lithuania stood as well. "Poland, what's wrong?"

"Shut up! You stupid little bastard!"

Lithuania was taken a back by this outburst. Poland might've been a bit ditzy, but he'd never been hateful. At least, not to him. "Poland… What did I do to make you hate me?"

Tears fell down Poland's cheeks, running his make up. He didn't care about that though. He just cared that he ruined his friendship and it was- in his mind- Lithuania's fault. "I don't hate you at all! Just what you've done to me! You made me fall in love with you and you never loved me back! I even bribed Belarus to let me be Juliet instead of her! You're a bastard, though. I never want to see or talk to you again!"

Lithuania's eyes went wide. "Y-you love me?" _Am I hearing him right? Did my Poland REALLY confess to me?_

"Yes I love you!" Poland whipped around and grabbed the dagger on a small end table near him. "And you're a bastard that never loved me back! All I am to you is a friend! And that's all I'll ever be!" He clutched the dagger against his chest as more tears fell.

"Poland, what do you plan to do with that? And what makes you think you're not more than a friend to me?" Lithuania took a step towards the man, analyzing his reactions and trying to figure out what the hell to do.

"You said it yourself. 'You're a special friend.' You don't love me, and you're all I've lived for. There's no _point _without you, Leit!" He pointed the dagger at his heart.

"Feliks don't you dare use that dagger like that. Or else I'll follow you. You're the only person I've ever loved. I'm actually surprised you asked Belarus to switch with you, because I asked her to switch with you too! I wanted to kiss you in the play, even if it was a stage kiss. Wanted to die for you even if it was fake. All because, well damn it Poland I love you! I've never felt this way about anyone, even Natalia! She was a cover so you wouldn't find out about my feelings. I thought you just thought of me as a friend. I've wanted to tell you for so long. But I thought I'd loose you if I did." He walked over and put his hands over Poland's and set the dagger down.

Poland looked into Lithuania's eyes again. They were swimming with tears he wanted to shed but couldn't. He threw his arms around the taller man's neck and kissed him hard and passionately. The kiss was returned with matching fervor.

Lithuania's arms slid around his lover's- were they lovers now?- waist and lifted him off the ground. Poland tensed a bit but eased back into the kiss as he was sat on the couch with Lithuania kneeling in front of him. The latter's hands moved down the smaller blondes sides and legs to the bottom of his dress and pulled it up slowly, exposing thin (shaven) legs. He pulled it until Poland's slender thighs showed and broke away from the kiss, leaving both males panting. He stood and removed his belt with the sword and sheath, then worked off his shirt carefully, dropping it onto the sword.

While Lithuania was busy with his clothing, Poland pulled the dress up and over his torso, shoulders, and head, exposing his chest and pink briefs. He got up and walked over to his soon to be officialized lover, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of the tan pants and pulling them down and revealing boxers colored to look like a Lithuanian flag. Poland giggled- yes _giggled_- at Lithuania's face suddenly staining bright red. Lithuania took the moment he giggled- get over it- to pick him up into another breathtaking kiss, sitting him on the couch again with out breaking their lip-lock.

The blonde's hands moved against his Romeo's chest, feeling the muscles tense under his cold touch. The two bodies moved against each other in perfect sync as their final pieces of clothing were removed. They parted, gasping for breath, eyes glazing over with the lust that was causing their twin problems. Poland's hands moved down to Lithuania's throbbing erection, rubbing it gently and drawing breathy moans from its' owner. Lithuania, in turn, offered three fingers to the lightly sweating blonde, who took them into his mouth and began swiveling his tongue around the appendages.

Lithuania brought his other hand to one of his uke's* nipples, rolling it between his thumb and index finger. His response was almost immediate, as his face got steadily redder. But that couldn't have been just from Lithuania's ministrations. He looked down and smiled as he saw Poland stroking them both slowly, starting to get faster from the encouragement the of his facial expression.

Deciding his fingers were coated well enough, he pulled his lover onto his thighs, his legs spreading to allow the brunette access to his waiting hole. He slowly pressed a slicked finger into Poland slowly, the latter eliciting an enticing moan. Lithuania bit his lip and tried to focus on pumping his finger in and out, quickly adding a second and scissoring them to stretch the ring of muscle, making the blonde don a pained expression. Lithuania leaned down and kissed Poland gently to distract the petite* boy- really a man though- from the discomfort as he added his third finger. Poland squeaked slightly but focused on the kiss as the pain gave way to pleasure.

As Lithuania pulled his fingers out, Poland pushed him back to where he was straddling the brunette's hips with their erections pressed together. He sat above the other and lined Lithuania's cock up to his prepared hole and slid down on it slowly, gasping in a mixture of pain and pleasure. Lithuania gently grabbed the blondes hips and helped him descend until he was buried completely inside of the shorted male, who was writhing slightly while trying to get used to the intrusion. Agonizing seconds ticked by like hours, and Poland finally started to move. Lithuania started a slow, gentle pace, gradually getting faster until they met each others' thrust in a steady, hard pace. The blonde starting becoming more vocal until he was all but screaming, and Lithuania was sure anyone in the surrounding rooms or hallway could hear their love-making. At that moment, he _really_ didn't care. He brushed something inside the Pole, who let out a breathy scream.

Poland didn't know what happened, all he knew is that he suddenly saw stars and that Lithuania was now aiming at the same spot and ramming into it. "TORIS~!" His vision went white, clouding with pure ecstasy as his lover hit that spot inside him. He went weak and fell against the Lithuanian, who brought his lips into a heated passionate kiss as he sat up to get a better angle. He pounded into Poland's prostate repeatedly, evoking pleasured screams that were muffled by their lips moving in such sync twins couldn't mimic it. They could feel themselves and each other getting close, stimulated by the tightness of Poland's ass for Lithuania, and the friction of the two bodies moving together for Poland. Lithuania pulled out of the kiss. "Feliks~… Cum with me. I can tell you're close." The panting blonde nodded and cried out again as his prostate was rammed again, sending him into a sea of ecstasy, Lithuania following suite. They rode out their orgasms together, falling back onto the couch. Lithuania pulled out of Poland carefully and held him to his chest, stroking his hair gently.

The storm had calmed down considerably since they started, and was now receding quickly.

Lithuania sat Poland on the couch gently and get some paper towels. He wiped the love juice off their stomachs and chests. The dressed himself and his little lover and sat next to him as the door opened to reveal a smirking France and extremely pissed group of nations including: Russia, Romano, and Prussia.

"Ohohoho, _mes amis._ Have you finally realized each others feelings?" One look from Poland told him all he needed to know. "Then I will leave you two to tend to those three." With this, France retreated, leaving the two newly consummated lovers to deal with the angry nations.

Lithuania cleared his throat and stood up. "I just want to say, that I think I've cured Poland's fe-" He was cut off but a sharp punch in the gut from Romano. Poland snickered a bit.

"Like, dudes you _totally _need to take a few chill pills _each_. We were both willing and I'll be fine by tomorrow morning. Seriously, you totally act like we aren't in love with each other!"

Romano growled menacingly. "Are you fucking serious? Why the hell did you loose it to _THIS _bastard?"

"Why else? 'Cause I, like, _love _this fool!" Poland stood and wrapped his arms around Lithuania, who draped an arm around his blonde.

Russia stepped past Prussia, who was streaming curses, and Romano, who was steaming with anger. "Now Lithuania, I don't see marks on his neck, so you obviously didn't claim him as your lover. Now, let's go home and let someone else be Romeo, da?" He reached for Lithuania's arm.

Poland quickly stood between _his_ Romeo and the menacing nation. "Didn't claim me, my ass! I think the pain in my spine is, like, _totally _enough of a fucking mark."

Lithuania looked down at the sweet man and wrapped his arms around him. "I'm staying with Poland, Russia. Not you."

Russia glared at the two, but left nonetheless. Romano and Prussia backed of slowly and left as well, leaving the lovebirds alone. Poland turned around to Lithuania. "It hurts to walk. Carry me."

Lithuania picked up his shorter nation bridal style and proceeded to carry him out. "I love you, Feliks."

Poland nuzzled into Lithuania's collar. "I, like, totally love you too, Leit."

* * *

><p><strong>Alrighty, so there was my first <strong>_**real **_**smut. Whatcha think ya'll? Any ways this is for my lovely Poland, whose page you will find in my 'Fave Authors'. She's listed as Cygrus and I LUUUUUUURV her so mux!**

**_Lenkija, kas yra negerai_?- "Poland, what is wrong?"**

**_Ant kalno murai -__Joja , joja lietuvaiciai,Nesa, nesa vainikaiti, __Vainika rutu, __Vainika rutu- _Lithuanian lullaby**

**_Uke- _Person that bottoms in yaoi.**

**Anyway, go ahead and review.**


End file.
